


The Cavendish Curse

by mulierositas



Category: Little Witch Academia, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A little bit of violence, AU, Angst, Diakko, F/F, One Shot, alternative universe, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulierositas/pseuds/mulierositas
Summary: Diana Cavendish is the heir to the curse that her ancestor Beatrix Cavendish received centuries ago. Her mission is to send all the people that Beatrix had killed when she was alive back to hell. But what will she do when she finds out that the person she loves the most in the world is one of those she has to kill?





	The Cavendish Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the fun of it I decided that I would try to write a little one-shot about a series I finished watching yesterday in a Diakko perspective. So this little one-shot is to commemorate me finishing Wynonna Earp season 2.

Diana Cavendish had been the unfortunate heir to the family curse that had followed the Cavendish family for centuries. After her mothers death she had been the one to take over the burden of the curse. She had never felt the full brunt of it before in this exact moment, as she was staring in utter shock at her girlfriend Akko. 

You see the Cavendish curse implied that the oldest living member of the Cavendish family would take over the duty from whomever had it before them. That usually meant that the prior heir had been killed. No Cavendish had lived to die of old age, at least not since after the curse was inflicted upon them. The curse was rumored to have been cast upon Beatrix Cavendish, the Cavendish families ancestor, because she had killed a powerful black wizards two sons. After that day the Cavendish family had been forced to stay in a little town called Purgatory, to protect the world against demons, dark wizards and witches and other scary monsters that was trapped inside the borders of the town. 

It all started with Beatrix's death. After she had died the Cavendish family had been shocked to discover that all the people Beatrix had killed in the name of good, which included all types of demons, dark wizards and witches and all other kinds of monsters, got resurrected from hell the day Beatrix took her last breath. It had taken the Cavendishes a long time to understand that the source of this mass resurrection was rooted in the curse Beatrix had been inflicted with. The Cavendish family had tried to fight the resurrected as best as they could, but it had soon been made abundantly clear that it was only the heir, Beatrix's oldest son that could send them back to hell and then only by using Beatrix's wand, the peacemaker. When Beatrix's son had been killed after ten years of hunting down his mothers kills, it became painfully clear to the Cavendish family that this wasn't a one time thing. Because everyone that Beatrix's son had killed had once more resurrected back into Purgatory. Now it was Beatrix's oldest granddaughters duty to take over her wand and kill everyone, now better known under the nickname revenants, that Beatrix had killed in her lifetime. However with time it also became clear that the curse only seemed to work if the heir was over 27 years old. If not the curse would lie dormant till the heir turned 27, and then all the last heir's killed revenants would resurrect once more. 

The Cavendish heirs had since come and gone, some surviving longer than others. Till it was finally Diana Cavendish's turn to take over, after a revenant had killed her mother, Bernadette. Diana's mother had been one of the longest living witches in her family since Beatrix. So Diana had been old enough to take over the curse the moment her mother had past way. Which meant that all of Bernadette's killed revenants had been resurrected the same day as she had died. It had given Diana zero time to grieve for her tragic loss, because really all that mattered in that moment was either kill or be killed. Diana had after all her family and friends to protect. Not that her family had been any help, the second her aunt and two cousins heard that Bernadette had been killed, they fled purgatory in fear. Diana hadn't seen them since. But Diana's friends had rallied around her. Technically civilians shouldn't know about these things, but you truly had to be blind not to see that something was truly wrong with the town they lived in, since it was more often than not overflowing with evil demons in one form or another. 

Diana was actually doing pretty good and she had in no time sent ten revenants back to hell. What she hadn't accounted for was being faced with the fact that she had managed to fall in loved with one of the revenants, Atsuko «Akko» Kagari. Well to Diana's defense not all revenants were easy to spot, some of them behaved like normal human beings. Not all of them looked like overweight bikers, ready to bash in your skull just for breathing in their direction. So yeah it might not have been Diana's favorite day, when she had discovered that her best friend and long-time lover was actually a revenant. And that was a large problem, because the Cavendish curse clearly stipulated that for the curse to end the Cavendish heir had to kill everyone Beatrix had ever killed with her wand. That meant that if Diana wanted the curse to end, she would be forced to kill Atsuko. 

It has come as a complete shock to Diana that Akko was a revenant. Her girlfriend had after all been helping Diana from day one with her mission to exterminate all of Beatrix's kills. Diana probably still wouldn't have known, had it not been for her wand peacemaker. The thing was that peacemaker only worked for the Cavendish heir. Sure other witches or wizards could touch it, but it wouldn't work for them. However if a revenant tried to pick it up, it would start to glow and burn the skin of the revenant. It was a neat self-preservation trick from peacemakers side, so that non of the revenant would be able to destroy the only weapon that could send them back to hell. Diana had never actually thought about it before that day, but Akko had never come anywhere near her wand before or asked to hold it. Now she knew why, because Akko would have been burnt and that would have immediately signaled to Diana that she was indeed a revenant. 

What had happened on that faithful day was that Diana had been caught in a fight with five revenant, backed up by her girlfriend Akko. It really had been a surprise attack, they had not suspected that many revenants to be inside the abandoned mill on the outskirt of town. If Diana had known she would have taken with her some of her other childhood friends, like Hannah, Barbara or maybe even Amanda. However it was too late for that now, but to be honest Akko and her had been through worse before. Even if Diana was the only one with a wand that could kill, Akko had a regular wand that could hurt and slow down the revenants, which was of great help to Diana. Still when Diana had found herself being cornered by three of them, and one of them had been lucky enough to knock her wand out of her hand with a well placed shot, making her wand go flying towards Akko, landing just a few steps away from her girlfriends feet. Diana had been forced to take cover behind a brick wall to avoid being hit by the rain of deadly spells that were being directed at her. She made sure to alert her girlfriend of her dire circumstances. 

"Akko my wand! Throw peacemaker back to me!" Without her wand Diana knew that they were both as good as dead. 

Akko was a marvelous wand wielder, so Diana knew that she would be more than capable at holding the two revenants she was fighting at bay, while being able to bend down and pick up her wand and throw it back to her. However what Diana had expected to be a swift return of her wand, ended up being anything but. The second she had called out to Akko, she saw her girlfriend slightly turn her head to get a good look at the situation. It was clear that she saw that Diana was in trouble and that peacemaker was lying practically at her feet. What Diana hadn't expected, even in her wildest nightmares, was for Akko's skin to go pail and pure fear to show up in her eyes. As long as Diana had known Akko she had never been scared of anything, but it was painfully clear that Akko was horrified by what she had seen. Diana couldn't understand why. Clearly they had been in worse situations before, and it wouldn't take much for Akko to pick up peacemaker and throw it to her. But still it seemed that Akko was almost frozen. She was still holding the two revenants away from herself with spells, but she was just staring at peacemaker lying on the ground with horror written all over her face. It really looked like Akko had no imminent plans of picking up Diana's wand and throwing it back to her. 

However when one of the three revenants that Diana was fighting finally dared to round the corner of the wall Diana was hiding behind, ready to send a lethal spell her way. All Diana could do was to quickly roll away and scream «Akko!» at the top of her lungs to get her girlfriends attention. That made Akko snap her eyes back to Diana, seeing that the revenant was about to try yet another lethal spell at the woman she loved. And that was when it had happened. Akko had quickly bent down, picked up peacemaker and the moment she had touched Diana's wand she cried out in agony. To Diana it was abundantly clear that peacemaker was hurting Akko, but that meant that.......? That meant that......? Diana's brain refused to finish her thought processing. All Diana could do was to watch as her girlfriend picked up peacemaker, and in immense pain finally managed to thrown the wand over to her. Even if Diana was in utter disbelief and shock, she instinctively caught peacemaker and immediately shot the asshole in front of her back to hell. The other revenants, whom had been startled by Akko's scream, and now seeing that one of them had been sent back to the place they all hated, decided to flee. Normally Diana would have chased after them, and at least tried to kill one or two more. But all she could do was to stare in disbelief at her girlfriend, who was now clutching her hand in pain, staring down at the ground, refusing to met Diana's eyes. 

Diana stood stock still for what felt like hours, before she slowly walked the short distance towards Akko. When she stopped beside her girlfriend it felt like she had walked for miles. She tried to open her mouth several times, but the only thing that came out after her fifth attempt was a pained squeak. It made Akko finally look up at her, and Diana's breath stopped in her throat by the sight of her girlfriend's tear-stained face. Her eyes were dull and from Akko's whole body language it looked to Diana that she had resigned to her faith. 

"I - I guess you have no choice but to send me back." Akko's voice trembled and she couldn't contain the sob that escaped her lips at the end of her sentence. Diana had no words. Akko averted her eyes away from Diana, taking in the green scenery around them, like she was trying to grant herself one last wish, before she turned her gaze back to Diana. "Could - could I just ask you for one last thing before you shoot me?" When Diana still didn't respond, Akko continued. "Could I have one last kiss?" When Diana still didn't respond. A tear rolled down Akko's cheek and she looked down to the ground again. "I-I know that you probably hate me right now, but please-" Akko looked back up at Diana. "Please let me have one more kiss, please Diana." When Diana didn't respond, Akko let out a heart-wrenching sob and unwillingly let her eyes slide down to the wand in Diana's hand. Akko silently let go of her own wand, closing her eyes and bracing herself for her inevitable faith. Just hoping that Diana would make it quick. But instead of searing pain consuming her, sending her back to hell. She felt soft lips lovingly caressing hers. Akko sobbed into the kiss, never wanting to forget the feeling of it. Because she knew that it was the only thing that would keep her sane in the place she was about to be sent to. Akko shivered when she felt Diana's lips leave hers, still refusing to let go of the feeling and absolutely refusing to look at her girlfriend, when she was forced to send her back to hell. However when nothing happened, Akko started to wonder if this was Diana's way of getting back at her, to torture her for not revealing to her that she was a revenant. When it came to a point where it just became too much for Akko to bear, she finally forced herself to open her eyes. She was met by the sight of distraught watery blue eyes staring back at her. Akko's heart wrenched when she saw the wand in Diana's hand pointed at her. The wand was glowing bright, but it was shaking violently, since Diana couldn't seem to hold it still. 

When Diana's eyes met hers, Diana sobbed out. "I can't, I can't do it. I can't kill you. I can't kill you!" Akko registered that Diana let go of her wand, before she launched herself at Akko pounding her hands at her chest, screaming out. "I hate you! I hate you so much! How could you do this to me?! How?!" Violent sobs took over Diana's body and all Akko could do was hold her girlfriend, as she cried her heart out in Akko's arms. Akko wasn't able to stop her own tears from flowing freely. 

Akko knew that even if Diana wasn't able to kill her right now, she might be forced to eventually. That was after all the only way the curse could end and free the Cavendish family, and in extension all the revenants too, from this fucked up circle they were all trapped in. And Akko knew that if that day ever came that she was the last revenant left in Purgatory, she would willingly let Diana kill her. Sure no Cavendish heir had ever managed to come close to taking out all Beatrix's original kills. But if anyone could it was Diana Cavendish, and Akko swore that she would do anything she could to make sure that happened. Because all Akko had ever wanted for Diana was for her to be free from this wretched curse. But Akko also knew that it would take time for her (hopefully not ex) girlfriend to forgive her for not revealing that she was one of Diana's sworn mortal enemies. Because in the end they were still enemies, even if Akko hadn't killed a human being since before Diana's grandparent took over the role of the heir, she was still a revenant. Funny thing was that she actually hadn't been sent back to hell by a Cavendish, since Diana's great-grandfather had sent her back. After his death and Akko's resurrection, she had sworn to herself that she never want to go back, at least not for a long time, so she had hid. After that no heir had found her. She was rarely seen in town, but when Diana Cavendish had been born and Akko had met her, she had fallen in love with the Cavendish heir. She knew it was stupid, but she had sworn to herself that she would help Diana escape the curse, even if it meant a permanent death for herself. So she had made sure to grow up with Diana, and to her joy she had ended up becoming her best friend. And later on, to her immense delight and surprise, had found out that Diana shared the same feelings of affection towards herself as she did towards Diana. She had never been more happy in her life as that day when Diana had become her girlfriend. Technically Akko knew she probably should have felt guilty about letting it go that far, but she had after all lived for centuries after being killed by Beatrix. So sue her for wanting a little bit of happiness for once. 

\-------------------------------------------------

When Diana and Akko finally made it back to Akko's car, they ended up sitting in silence for a long time before Diana spoke. “I have decided not to tell our friends about you. I don't want any unnecessary panic.” She slowly turned her gaze from the front window of the car to look at Akko. “That is as long as you don't do anything you shouldn't be doing.” Suddenly Akko saw fear cross Diana's features. “Please tell me that you haven't done anything you shouldn't be doing.” 

Akko chuckled. “Well we both know that I wouldn't have been a revenant if I hadn't done something wrong. But I haven't killed anyone since your great-grandfather sent me back to hell. If that helps.” 

Diana had a little smile on her face. “Well it helps a little bit, at least in my book it does.” Then her features went back to neutral and the car elapsed back to silence. It was once more Diana that decided to break the silence, quietly asking. “So what are you?” 

Akko sighed. “I'm a Hanko San also known as Toire no Hanko San.” 

Diana seemed a little bit confused, almost laughing when she said. “You'll have to excuse me but to be honest there really aren't that many Japanese revenants in Purgatory, so I have no idea what that is.” 

Akko half smiled back. “Yeah, no I think even Beatrix had her problems figuring out what I was.” Akko looked down at her hands and continued. “ I'm a Japanese spirit manifesting as a young girl, I used to haunt the school bathrooms for girls. I'm kinda a little bit like the Bloody Mary spirit you have in the west. You know the one where you say her name three times and then she appear in the mirror.” Diana nodded. Not that Diana had come across that yet or knew if that folklore was even true.

Akko quickly mentally reminded herself that she probably should tell her girlfriend later on, when Diana hopefully wasn't so mad at her for being a revenant, that Bloody Mary actually was one of the Cavendishes revenants they had been searching for. And yes maybe one of the reasons Akko hadn't told Diana about Mary was for the simple reason that Mary knew that Atsuko was a revenant. It was no doubt in Akko's mind that Mary would have outed her to Diana in a second. Because even as rare as it might seem for a fellow revenant to hate someone more than the Cavendish heir, Mary definitively hated Akko more than the Cavendishes. Which she might have a really good reason for. Akko might have "stolen" some of Mary's victims in the past. I mean what was she supposed to be doing after Beatrix trapped her in Purgatory? It wasn't like a lot of people there knew about the legend of Hanko San! She had been famous in Japan. She had been summoned more than enough there to sate her taste for humans souls. But when Beatrix trapped her in Purgatory, far away from her homeland, there had been few people that had even heard of her, much less tried to summon her. So she might have grown tired of starving herself, and started stealing Bloody Mary's victims instead. Because Mary might be bond to the “Wait till they have said your name three times stick” But Akko didn't have to wait for the third Bloody Mary to be uttered. She would wait for the second one to be said and then she would call out to Mary's victims and steal their souls. And yeah that might have pissed off Mary quite the few times. Maybe so many times that her and Akko was considered mortal enemies. So yeah Akko definitively wasn't looking forward to seeing Mary again. Because even if Akko hadn't stolen Mary's victims in a long, long time, she was still pretty sure Mary was holding a grudge about the whole stealing thing. But that was something she had to deal with whenever that came up. 

Akko shook her head and willed herself to continue her story to Diana. “Well I only appear if someone goes to the third stall of a girl's bathroom and knocks three times. Then they have to ask “Are you there Hanko san?” and then I answer “I'm here.” If the person is dumb enough to enter the stall after I answer, I kill them.” Akko averted her eyes away from Diana. “At the height of my career however, I didn't give them a chance to bail. I would just drag them into the stall and kill them regardless.” So yeah she might have been quite the terror back in Japan, where she had killed thousand upon thousands in her long lifetime. That was till Beatrix had captured and killed her. After that she had surprisingly found herself resurrected in Purgatory, where literally almost no one knew her name. She probably wouldn't have been able to kill as many as she would have liked after that, because of her unknown legend in the west. Which had been the main reason she had been forced to “cheat”. Not that it wasn't allowed, she was after all a revenant. Nowadays however more people seemed to have heard about the legend of Hanko San. Akko blamed the internet for that. Today all people had to do was push a button to read all about her, maybe read a manga or watch an anime from Japan that mentioned her legend. So yeah now Atsuko could have had more than enough victims to choose from if she wanted. However even if she was still tempted by the oh so sweet taste of a human soul, all she had to do these days was to look at Diana, and she immediately remembered why she didn't kill humans any more. Sure she might have stopped before Diana was even born, but that had been out of fear of being sent back to hell. Now she didn't kill because of love, her love for Diana Cavendish. 

Diana was quiet for a long time, before asking. “So you kill them as that little girl?” Akko rubbed the back of her head. “Ah no, I'm only a little girl when I answer them. If they enter willingly I turn into a three headed lizard. When I was at my worst I turn into a large hand that dragged them into the stall and killed them.” 

Diana's brows shot up in surprise “Oh, your a lizard? I'm dating a centuries old lizard! I wonder what Beatrix would have thought of that?” 

Akko did try not to sound too hopeful. “So we are still dating?” 

Diana looked up at her, not being able to hide the love in her eyes. “Yeah well I'm still mad at you and I probably need some time to process this whole thing, but if I wanted to break up with you I would have sent you back to hell Akko.” A smirk played upon Diana's lips, before she gestured for Akko to start the car so they could head back home. 

Akko tried not to, but couldn't stop her small smile turning into a full-blown grin. 

“That's good to know. Good to know.”


End file.
